


Temples

by HarmoniaChimera



Series: Perfect Maxicest (Even When It's Not) [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Magic Cock, Other, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:23:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarmoniaChimera/pseuds/HarmoniaChimera
Summary: Wanda has a nightmare and Vision comes to comfort her.





	Temples

**Author's Note:**

> Also _mildly_ connected to [THIS](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008335).

A quiet scrape was their only warning. Scarlet ripped herself from under her brother’s arm and with the utmost effort stopped a piece of debris from falling straight on both of their heads; by then Silver was already up and dressed, and flitting around the room, gathering up their belongings. Too late… He wasn’t fast enough to outrun a rumble so overwhelming it knocked them off their feet and made bells ring up in their ears. Scarlet shut her eyes and when she opened them again, she was under her bed, curled up into a ball, and staring at her brother who was yelping like a burnt puppy. Part of his arm was just a bloody pulp, like he only managed to escape danger by a hair’s breadth, thanks to his speed—but when she turned her head, she understood he wasn’t whimpering in pain at all. Less than two feet from the bed, there was an enormous hole… For a long while, Scarlet didn’t quite realize what that rumble had been—and then she saw what Silver was staring at. On the floor below, lodged halfway into the wall, was Mom’s battered body—a red, legless, flared corpse. One eye, the boiled one, was directed at the sky; the other, straight at them. Her fingers, cut short by the blast, stuck on a twisted arm, were reaching toward them.

Scarlet’s scream was cut short, too, by an unstoppable sob. Silver forced her face into his own chest, and wouldn’t even let her move, so that she wouldn’t look at it again, wouldn’t go mad with pain and lose control, because there weren’t many parts of the building still standing and the walls kept crumbling onto the still-warm bedding; their world was falling apart and the slightest misstep could send them tumbling to the bottom of the ruined rubble heap. And then another rumble, quieter and more metallic, sounded so close they both jumped. And then there was a bomb in front of them, too. And for three days, they stared at the name ‘Stark’ painted on the metal, just so that they didn’t have to look at what was left of Mom.

And when they were finally saved, and Scarlet let herself down the fire ladder and straight into her brother’s arms, he gave in like a broken match. Filled with relief, they laughed like madmen before it fully reached them that… reached her that he… reached her that she was laughing alone. Silver lay there, cold, riddled with bullets.

Wanda jerked up, ripped out of the nightmare; tears flowed down her temples, her throat aching from the cries. Sweat ran cold down her back. It took her a while to realize there was a slight touch on her shoulder, and for a moment, a brief, beautiful moment of darkness, she could swear it was Silver. But then she saw the golden glow hanging in the air, and then the silver flashes of the vibranium, and the scarlet skin. Vision was floating above her with eyes as worried as he could possibly have, but his quiet, calming whispers, way more erratic than his speech usually was, betrayed his emotions.

“Wanda, Wanda, it’s all right,” he kept saying. “You’re safe. It was just a dream.”

“No. It wasn’t.”

“You can’t keep living in pain, Wanda. You need to let him go.”

“No!”

Another rumble, his synthetic body hitting the wall, as though the building threatened to collapse just like her home. Wanda pressed her still reddened hands to her still reddened face, trying to find that calm inside… But she couldn’t, she couldn’t do it without Silver, she was doomed to feel like her powers would never again settle down within her; they’d swirl there like dust in the tumultuous air. Vision had, however, picked himself up from the floor by then, and caught her wrists before she could scratch her eyes out.

“Wanda…”

“Don’t call me that.”

“Wan— Scarlet.”

“No! Don’t you dare! You’re not him!” She thrashed around in his arms, but this time he was prepared and held her tight. He was trying to quiet her, but his whispers reached her only through a thick pall of tears and pain. Why… Silver… Why did she have to end up all alone…?

“You’re not alone,” Vision replied. Did she say that out loud or was he reading her mind? She was already opening her mouth to spit out that he was nothing but a machine and knew all but naught about family and loss, but he was quicker again and shut her up with his lips so well all that escaped her throat was just a muffled yelp.

“Vis…” she tried again when he let her take a breath, but he kissed her again, pulling her in by the back of her neck. He had no idea how to do it, not like S… But it worked. It worked well enough for her to give in to him like a rag doll, her hands falling down on her lap, and when Vision finally laid her back to bed, she didn’t try to resist anymore. Her strength had all but left her.

Vision wiped her tears away, pulled up the comforter, kissed her forehead, and got up. His dark sweater fell into darkness when he stepped toward the door. But Wanda didn’t want h… Didn’t want to end up all alone again.

“Don’t go,” she whispered so softly she barely heard herself, but it was enough. “Stay with me.”

“Would you like me to keep you company until you fall asleep?” he asked innocently, as he was wont to. Any subtexts were lost on him. But Wanda couldn’t say anything straightforward right now. That was Silver’s thing.

_Come on, sis, come on in for a hug; unless you’d rather we go straight to bed?_

Wanda burst into a tearful laugh. Vision, though, must’ve mistaken it for a sob, because he sat on the edge of the bed and caringly wiper her tears again. She whimpered like a puppy at the wave of memories the gesture called forth. She reached out to him just like she did when she was ten, twelve, fourteen years old. When it was Silver next to her.

Vision pulled her in, pressed her to his chest. She dug her fingers into his sweater, breathed in his scent—the scent he should have had. She wanted to taste his tasteless lips again. She wanted someone to hold her and love her, and not let her go. She wanted to be free from the nightmare even just for a brief moment.

If Vision was surprised when she started to undress him, he didn’t let it show. Under the sweater and the shirt, she didn’t find his self-created greenish suit—just bare, red skin. She began to wonder how much he knew about the male body and how well he’d be able to recreate it… But she didn’t get a chance to find out. Vision grabbed her hair, pulling her head back to have better access to her neck. His caress was uncertain, naïve, a bit too gentle for her taste, but the barely-controlled roughness which he was impatiently drawing her in with was enough to render her breathless, scraping the red scales off of his shoulders one by one. Under her fingernails, they looked almost like blood.

He ripped the clothes off of her almost by force, and she just reached down in response. It was an impulse—Vision was, in this moment, so human, so  _real_ , she understood her mistake too late. She just got to feel the head forming—pieces of flesh bulged against her fingers, setting into such a familiar shape. She pulled back a little in surprise, but Vision, even though he was looking straight at her, showed no sign of alarm. So she got herself together and wrapped her fingers around his manhood, caressing it gently at first, then stronger and stronger, until his lips parted slightly in a deeper breath; then she kissed his lips and moved his hand lower, to her thighs. In that moment, something seemed to shift within him. His movements, though still inexperienced, were so fervent she was soon writhing under him and silently begging for more. Every time she closed her eyes, however, she saw the blue of her brother’s, and for some reason, she still couldn’t be free from the memories, even though Vision had nothing to do with Silver.

“Please tell me what you want,” Vision whispered, and that one sentence was enough to pull her out of the past. Silver never asked her that. He always knew it on his own, instinctively, or maybe did what he liked and by some chance it was always right. Vision, though, didn’t resonate with her like that and was now looking at her expectantly, and she found it impossible to answer. It would never even pass through her throat. She already felt like she was betraying the memory of her brother. She just wanted to know peace. She wanted to be free from the nightmare even just for a brief moment. She wanted to forget herself in something. Was that so much to ask?

Vision nodded, but before she could register it, he was kissing her, spreading her still slightly resisting legs, placing himself at her entrance, and… She barely stifled a cry with her hands. He was so big and it was so long since… But then Vision raised himself on one elbow to look at her with something resembling reproach with a hint of concern.

“You don’t have to hold back,” he said. “We’re all alone.” And when she still couldn’t force herself to move her hands away from her mouth, he did it himself and pressed them to the pillow above her head. Intertwining his fingers with hers, he started moving, slowly, and she moaned and writhed, trying to find a way to fit him inside, but it was all in vain. Vision moved faster and gasped, like it was just then that he started feeling her around him, or maybe he just thought it should be done; Wanda couldn’t take it anymore. It wasn’t perfect and she knew it would never be, but Vision’s manhood touched places inside her she had never felt before. Vision kept speeding up, his movements becoming more and more erratic and desperate, and Wanda really started believing she was good for him—and that pushed her, too. The first climax came so suddenly she barely registered it. Thoughts as feverish as the pace wandered somewhere between the pleasure interrupted by occasional pain and the feeling of his heavy, cool body, and the sound of his quiet gasps erupting straight into her mouth when he pressed his forehead to hers, his gem almost digging into her skull. But Vision was holding her roughly by her hair, his other hand keeping her thigh in place at his hip, and the multitude of sensations sent wave after wave of shivers up her spine; so many things called for her attention at the same time Scarlet could only cry all those emotions out, wrapping her arms around Vision’s neck. He, then, as if prompted to, pulled her even closer and raised them both in the air. She gasped at the feeling of the bed disappearing from underneath her, Vision becoming suddenly her only support as she held on tightly, too overcome by the sensations to do anything other than press her face into his neck, her heart eager to thump right out of her chest. Vision thrust even deeper into her then, and she screamed in something she couldn’t tell apart neither from pain nor pleasure, and for a second she had no idea what was happening, not until Vision pressed against her harder, fuller, kissed her neck almost voraciously and groaned a long, deep sound reaching the farthest corners of her body and mind… And then he let them both down slowly back onto the bed. Scarlet fell into the cool covers completely powerless, devoid of any strength, barely holding on to the remnants of her consciousness; Vision lay down beside her.

“How did you know what to do?” she whispered between gasps after a long, very long moment of getting back in contact with reality. Even if she wasn’t too keen on reality either way.

“You should know,” Vision answered calmly. His hand was gently running up and down her stomach as he stared at her face, fully back in control, as always. “I used to be Mr. Stark’s computer system.”

She let out a soft laugh. Her throat ached from the cries; tears flowed down her temples.


End file.
